If I Fell
by Rebekah Caren
Summary: Monica is in love with Richard. She thinks. But what if one moment between her and Chandler makes her reconsider? Goes along with Your Gonna Lose That Girl. Chapter nineteen up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I attempted to write my story Your Gonna Lose That Girl in Monica's pov. Enjoy and review! **

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch and watched Richard watch tv. He didn't even look at me. I snuggled up to him. He kissed my head, and went back to watching tv. God! Why won't he spend time just talking to me! I sighed, and looked up to see Chandler getting soaked in the rain. I smiled at him, and walked to the window with a towel. I leaned out the window.<p>

"Chandler, sweetie, you need to come inside before you get sick," I said handing him the towel as he climbed in the window. He wrapped the towel around himself, with a sad look. I wished I could take some of his heartbreak from Janice away. I hugged him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I know that it was hard to let Janice go," I said, "But it was the right thing to do." He smiled miserably. As he started out my door, he mumbled a reply, and shut the door. I sat on the couch. Something about that hug was different. It made me want to go to Chandler. It was like some kind of...spark. I sighed, trying to shake the thought from my head. There was no way that after all of the years since we met of me liking him, he liked me. But that didn't matter, because I love Richard. I think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Ihope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it! Review! **

* * *

><p>Richard shut the door loudly. He had canceled our date tonight because he had to go to some dinner for stupid eye doctors. So once again, like for the past week, I sat home alone. I picked up the phone to call Chandler, the only person that could make me feel better.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Chandler and I were sitting on the couch, watching Die Hard, unfortunately. I snuggled against him, and he smiled at me and then tried to watch the movie. But something was wrong. Every few minutes he would look at me. It gave me a weird feeling. It felt like the first time Kip looked at me, before he asked me out. I shook my head and tried to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

In my dream, Chandler was there. He hugged me, but not in a friendly way. He hugged me like he would never let go. Like he loved me. I smiled. I felt him kiss the top of my head. Then he picked me up bridal style, and laid me on a bed. Wait, this was my bed. I opened my eyes slightly. There he was, and he leant down. His lips brushed against my cheek, and suddenly, he's not Chandler, the guy whose toe I cut off, he's Chandler, the sweet and cute guy who would do anything to help me. I fought the strange urge to sit up and kiss him. I smiled instead. As he left, I thought about it. I must be acting like this cause Richard hasn't taken me out in awhile. Right?

* * *

><strong>p.s. If you have never heard the song I named this fic, I think you should! It's 'If I Fell' by the Beatles! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews please! **

* * *

><p>I wished Richard wasn't busy tonight. I stood in a corner, praying I looked straight enough. I desperately glanced around trying to find him. Chandler. He could make this more comfortable. I spotted him walking towards me.<p>

"Hey, you feel awkward too?" he asked sliding up beside me. I nodded.

"Where's Richard?" he asked trying to act cool.

"He had to go to his son's to help them move in," I said, which made me even madder at Richard. Chandler's face split into a grin. I smiled and punched him lightly, something we had done since we met.

"What, Chandler?" I asked him. He looked me up and down, and I felt a blush creep onto my cheek.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking you look way too gorgeous to not be dancing." he said shuffling his feet. I felt myself blush more. Why was I blushing? It's just Chandler. I looked into his blue eyes, and then he wasn't Chandler. He was perfection, right down to his third nipple and nubbed toe. I smiled.

"Was that an offer, Bing? Cause if so, yes!" I said as he led me to the dance floor. I slipped my arms around his neck and laced my fingers and laid my head on his chest. His hands found the small of my back, rubbing small circles on my waist. I wasn't sure what song was playing, but I knew that Chandler would always be there for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just a quick word to some reviews!**

**Veridissima- Thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**GellerGo- I really do hate Richard! Season three was the hardest to watch!Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>We all say around in my apartment after Thanksgiving dinner. Chandler was leaning against the wall beside the tv, while Phoebe, who was at the en of the couch, talked animatedly to Rachel, who was in the chair. I snuggled to Richard, who barely ever showed any emotion to me. He read a book. I'm Monica Freakin Geller! You can't read a book when your sitting next to Monica Freakin Geller! I leaned a little more on him and smiled. He smiled back briefly before going back to reading. I sighed. Suddenly Rachel asked Chandler what he was thankful for. I looked over at him.<p>

"Huh? Oh, you guys know I hate thanksgiving. But I guess if I has to pick it would be that Monica's nice enough to make me non thanksgiving food." he said, looking at me smiling his strangely beautiful smile. I shook this out of my head. I love Richard. Right?

"Thanks again, Mon. It was great. Especially the hotdogs." he said snapping me back to reality.

"No problem, sweetie. I kinda still owe you." I said thinking of the terrible thanksgiving of 88'. He laughed. I turned to Richard.

"What are you thankful for, Richard?" I asked, truly wondering his reply.

"I would have to say that I am thankful for having you," he said after a minute. I kissed him. He went back to reading.

"Awwwwww!" Phoebe and Rachel cooed. After a minute, Ross and Joey left. Then Rachel went to bed. Finally it was just me, Richard, Chandler, and Phoebe. Then Phoebe stood up.

"Good night guys" she said hugging us all, "

Oh, Chandler! What's wrong? Your aura's all green and muddy!"

"Theres nothing wrong, Pheebs," he said and he smiled.

"Oh ok. I must be to full of tofurkey." she said as she left. Then Richard kissed my head and said bye and left. He never stayed the night anymore.

"Isn't he great?" I said, slightly resentful. Chandler sat beside me on the couch. I leaned against him.

"Yeah, he's super," Chandler said as he laid his arm across my shoulder carelessly. His touch triggered tiny electric shocks down my arm. We sat and talked for a few minutes. Or not. When Chandler looked at his watch he stood up.

"Whoa, Mon. I better go. It's almost two in the morning." he said sounding sad. I really didn't want him to leave. I wanted to stay here and talk about...well anything. I stopped him.

"Okay, Chandler. You know you're my best friend, right?" I smiled at him.

"You're mine too, Mon." he said hugging me. For some reason I didn't want to let go. I held on for as long as possible. Then he left. I fell on my couch, dreaming about Chandler before my head hit the cushion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllllooo! I hope you are enjoying Monica's pov, and hopefully you'll read Chandler's! Reviews please! **

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed. I had that dream again. The one where I was at the beach, on a cliff. And Richard was there. And he would say he loved me. But then, last night, Richard turned into Chandler. And then I woke up.<p>

This dream didn't mean anything, though. I loved Richard. Chandler is my best friend.

I got up and started getting everything ready for the Christmas party. I took the things I had cooked yesterday and put them in the oven. I ran around, getting everything ready.

* * *

><p><p>

I checked the time. Four o'clock. An hour before everyone got here. I got dressed. It was a grey strapless dress that came about three inches above my knees. My hair, though, was a mess.I gave up on straightening it. I put hot curlers in my hair, but they weren't heated enough. I groaned because I was running out of time. I pulled them out. It would have to do. I ran to get the phone.

"Hello?" I said exasperatedly. It was Richard.

"Hey Monica. I can't come tonight,I'm going to my son's."

"Whatever, Richard. It's fine." I said, my voice strained. After a few minutes, he hung up. I went across the hall to get Chandler so he could help me.

I walked in apartment 19. I called Chandler's name out.

"Chandler? Are you here?" I called out. Then he appeared out of his bedroom. God, he looked...there's no other word...beautiful. His hair was spiked up, in the most perfect way. He was wearing a black jacket and pants, with a white shirt and black tie.

"Yeah, Mon. I was about to head over to help." he said as he grinned at me. I blushed slightly, before punching his arm lightly.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked. He looked my up and down. I blushed more.

"Have you seen yourself today, Mon? You look gorgeous." he said, and I know that my cheeks must have exploded with red. I straightened his tie.

"You look nice too," I said before dragging him across the hall to help. I pointed to the ladder. "Ok, I need you to get on the ladder and finish hanging the lights." Then I started to finish cooking.

Chandler made small talk about high school, college, and little toes, and had me laughing.

"So," he asked, "Where's Richard?" Crap. I had completely forgot about Richard. I frowned.

"His son's house," I started,"He's been different lately, always busy when we talk about serious stuff, like kids." Chandler got a weird look on his face, and loosely balled up one fist. Oh my god, did he hate Richard? Then he got his beautiful lopsided grin on his face.

"Hey, Mon?" he said, coming towards me. His voice sounded so...sweet. Like peppermint.

"Yeah?" I said, trying not to wonder if his mouth tasted like peppermint.

"You want your present now?" he asked, his grin growing wider as I said yes. He pulled a thin, grey box out of his pocket. I opened it carefully, to reveal the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was silver, had delicate little swirls, and an 'M' in the middle. He must have spent a fortune just on this necklace! I sat the necklace back in the box, before throwing my arms around his neck. That weird feeling in my stomach rose up again as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love it Chandler! It's perfect! Thank you soooo much! Will you help me put it on?" I said and I turned around so he could hook the chain to the clasp.

Soon everybody was here. We ate, joked, and opened presents that Christmas eve. And Phoebe had to kiss Ross under the miseltoe. Soon, everyone except Chandler went home. He helped me clean up. He joked and told stories as we picked up wrapping paper. Suddenly, he hugged me.

"Hey, Mon," he said, sounding shy, "look up." I looked up to see the miseltoe. I blushed. He leaned in.

Stars. The only thing I saw were stars. I moved my mouth against Chandler's soft lips. Then I remembered something. Richard! I'm dating Richard! I stopped kissing Chandler, who went back to cleaning. I wonder if he felt that too.

As I continued to clean, all I could think about was that his kiss left a peppermint smell on my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! I have to say I'm disappointed in reviews, but this chapter was begging to be written. So here you go! **

* * *

><p>I sat on my kitchen floor. I couldn't see anything through my tear filled eyes. Why wouldn't Richard want kids? He said he loved me, said he wanted to be with me, but would only have kids if he had to. Had to. I felt like crap. Only one person could help me. Chandler.<p>

I knocked on the apartment 19 door. Chandler opened it, and saw me crying. He opened his arms. I collapsed in them. He carried me to his recliner. I curled on top of him, and he pulled a blanket ontop of us. I cried some more.

"Shhh, Monica, shhhh," he rubbed my back as he rocked me, "Shhh, Monica, honey, shhh," He finally calmed me down. "Now, can you tell me what happened so I can beat the crap out of him?" I smiled at him.

"I wanted a baby, he didn't, so he said it was over." I started to cry again. He cupped my face in his hands. His eyes were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you, and stupid to let you go," he said. I smiled. We walked across the hall and talked on my couch until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

I awoke the next morning feeling extremely warm and safe. A pair of arms were wrapped around my waist. Chandler's arms.

Apparently he was awake too. He slid off my couch, and kissed my temple. That weird feeling in my stomach was back. I fought the urge to sit up and kiss him. After I heard the door shut, I went to make breakfast.

Chandler walked in and sat beside me at the table. I smiled at him.

"Hey," I said quietly. He smiled back at me.

" Okay, is everyone still on for tonight?" Ross asked. Everyone said their various yeahs. Chandler lean towards me, unnoticeably, and put his hand on my upper leg. It sent chills through my whole body.

" You feel okay?" he asked. I smiled.

" Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you." I felt a blush seep onto my cheeks. Then Rachel stood up and pulled Chandler into the hall.

"So, Mon, how's Richard?" Ross asked. I gritted my teeth.

"Actually we broke up." I said.. Ross started apologizing.

" I'm so sorry Monica." he said. Phoebe looked at me for a second.

"Meh. You can do better." she said. I grinned. Ross looked at his watch.

"I gotta get to work!" he said and Phoebe nodded. "Me too. Well Monica, have fun with Chandler." she laughed at me blushing. "Just kidding Monica! I mean, ewwww, Chandler!" she scrunched up her nose and left with Ross. I thought about what she said. Chandler wasn't eww. I love Chandler. As a friend. I think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. I probably won't update everyday anymore, due to school and ect. But still review! **

* * *

><p>Phoebe Rachel and I were inside laughing at the guys, who were on the balcony. When we finally stopped laughing, Rachel asked for the trillionth time if Ross was going to kiss her. I sighed. I wished someone would kiss me. Maybe Chandler would. Whoa, where did that come from? Did I want Chandler to kiss me? I remembered the Christmas kiss. His lips were soft and warm, and smelt like peppermints. His eyes were the most gorgeous blue.<p>

I snapped out of it. Chandler was my friend- my BEST friend- and I wasn't going to think about that anymore. I got up to get some coffee. Then Chandler walked into the living room and sat by Phoebe. They started whispering.

"So Rachel was right! You DO love Monica!" she clapped. Loved me? I walked over and say down by him.

"Who loves Monica?" I said jokingly, putting my hand on his knee.

"Oh we were just talking about how much we love your cooking," he said and I smiled as I propped myself on him.

"Phoebe, will you tell everybody it's almost midnight?" I asked and she nodded and left.

When everybody was inside, the countdown started.

"5!"

New year, new me.

"4!"

Hmm, Chandler won't look at me.

"3!"

I wonder if he's gonna kiss me.

"2!"

He's turning away.

"1!"

Just as I was about to shout, I was cut off with Chandler's soft lips crushing on mine. He kissed me softly, but urgently. I kissed him back. His hands found the small of my back as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

Shouts of happy new years were shouted and then, absolute silence. Chandler kept kissing me, and I didn't want to stop. He broke away. Everybody was staring. I knew I was probably bright red. However, Chandler kissed me again, and I didn't stop him.

I knew it was wrong, but it felt so, so right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two chapters in one day! You guys are very lucky! Just kidding, I just thought that chapter seven and eight can't go without each other! So enjoy! **

* * *

><p>And then he stopped. I stepped back. I was sad at the sudden stop of his warm lips. Joey was...being Joey, and everyone else was freaking out. Chandler ran out the door. Oh my god, he kissed me! Not just a friendly kiss a real kiss! But...he probably just kissed me because he's not over Janice. I hate Janice.<p>

I just stood there. Phoebe looked at me.

"Run after him Monica!" she yelled. I ran out.

I wandered down the street until I saw him in the park. He sat down on a bench, and put his head in his hands. I walked over to him.

"Chandler?" I called out softly. He looked up at me, and moved over to make room for me to sit. I sat on his lap. He looked at me. I took his face in my hands.

"Chandler," I started, " you are my best friend sweetie. You are the sweetest, most handsome, funniest, smartest man in the world. You would make any woman so, so happy. I would love to love you, Chandler. It's just too soon." I felt like crying. He wiped some tears off my face.  
>" I understand, Mon. You're my best friend too. You are the most wonderful woman in this universe. If you decide on me, ever, even if we're, like, forty something, I'll be here." he said and kissed me softly. I smiled at him but in a sad way. He took my hand and walked me home.<p>

I sat on the floor leaned against the door on the inside of my empty apartment. I hung my head. I had just effectively ruined mine and Chandler's friendship. Not even that kiss was worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Helllooo guys! I love writing this story! I hope you guys love it too! **

* * *

><p>I quickly grabbed my shampoo from their shower, and ran out of the bathroom, praying that Chandler wasn't there. I have no such luck. He was sitting in his recliner. I smiled awkwardly and held up the shampoo bottle. He smiled back.<p>

"Hey, I just came to get my shampoo that Joey borrowed," I said as u shyly walked towards him. Things were weird since New Years Eve. Chandler kept his distance, avoiding me when possible. If we watched a movie, he would sit as far as possible from me.

"Look, Mon. Can we just forget everything and go back to the way it was?" he asked, interrupting my train of thought. Being friends again would be fantastic, but I would always see him as the best kiss ever.

"Absolutely!" I said slightly disappointed. He smiled at me, and those silly little butterflies were back. I wanted to yell at them that I loved Chandler, as a FRIEND! But no matter how much I told myself this, they wouldn't go away.

On impulse, I hugged him. I laced my fingers behind his neck, laying my head on his chest. He hugged me back, with his head on my head.

I dragged him across the hall to my apartment. I pushed him on the couch and put in the Titanic, despite his protests. He got to pick last time. I snuggled against him like we used to. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

In my dream, Chandler and I were watching a movie. I was snuggled to him, but something was different. He was holding my hand. Not only that, but we had matching gold wedding bands.

Then a baby started crying, and suddenly, I was in a hospital bed holding a new born. A little boy. That had my hair and Chandler's piercing blue eyes. Chandler kissed my head.

Then we were in a house. A real house. There was a backyard with a pool, a swing set, and four kids playing with Chandler. They all had his eyes.

I woke up to a warmth. Chandler was trying to get up without waking me. How sweet. I sleepily opened my eyes.

"Chandler..." I muttered. He looked at me.

"Yeah, Mon?"

"Can you take me to bed?" I mumbled sleepily. He grinned, and picked me up. As He laid me on my bed and he tucked me in. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Chandler..." I smiled and muttered as I fell asleep. I went back to that dream not really knowing what it meant. I didn't care right now. I was going to enjoy what could be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people, dudes, and lady dudes. I would have hurt something (probably Jefferey, my ducky pillow pet) if I didn't finish this chapter, so here it is! **

* * *

><p>I sat in the darkness of my bed room, all alone. Just like I would be forever. I wiped my eyes. I was done crying. For now anyway. If Richard could be happy without me, I could be happy without him.<p>

I walked into my living room and saw Chandler sitting on my couch. I knew I must have looked a mess with a ratty pair of flannel pants and a sweater from my fat days.

"Hey, Mon. What's up?" he asked, sounding concerned. I flopped down beside him.

"Nothing really." I stared off into space thinking about everything in the world at that moment. How even after we broke up, Richard could hurt me, and how sweet Chandler was being. He wrapped my arms around me, pulling me to him.

"What's wrong, Monica?"

"I saw Richard." he held me tightly, and rubbed tiny patterns on my hand with his thumb. I thought about how Chandler was nothing like Richard.

"He was all happy Chandler." I said as I crawled into his lap and cried my heart out.

After awhile I ran out of tears. And Chandler sat there and reassured me that there was nothing wrong with me, that I was smart, funny, fun, and beautiful. Then he took it back.

"No, not beautiful," he had said, still cradling me, "Absolutely, drop dead, never-look-at-another-woman gorgeous," I hugged him.

"You're my best friend, Chandler," I said, trying to hold back the butterflies.

"You're mine too, Mon. Mine too" he said.

And that's when the butterflies burst out. I realized that Chandler was so sweet and perfect for me. I finally understood the butterflies.

I was in love with Chandler Bing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Three chapters in one day. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I hate Richard. He's the reason I'm sitting here at two in the morning watching movies. And now, I'm out of movies. I crept quietly out of my apartment into apartment 19. Maybe they would have some decent, non-porn, movies. I almost laughed. Not likely. But I went anyway.<p>

As I was looking through their movies, I knocked over the small pile I had sat neatly on the floor, resulting in a bang. I doubt it woke either of them up. Then he came out of his bedroom. Chandler.

I felt my heartbeat quicken at the sight of him just out of bed. I smiled at him.

"Hey. Sorry, did I wake you up?" I stood up.

"Yeah you did. But it's cool. What are you doing anyway?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I ran out of movies." I said, making it sound more like an apology.

"Why are you watching movies at three in the morning?"

"I can't sleep. Every time I shut my eyes, I see Richard." as I said this he hugged me. I felt like my heat was about to pop out of my chest. He kissed the top of my head. I almost died.

Chandler and I sat in his recliner watching a live movie with a blanket pulled over us. I cuddled up to him. I was so sleepy. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I concentrated on the movie, but every few minutes I'd steal a glance at him. I watched movie after movie after movie until light flooded in through the windows. I slipped off of sleeping Chandler's lap and went to make breakfast.

It was ten-thirty when Chandler woke up. He came and sat at the counter. He had the cutest bed head. I loaded his plate down with everything. I sat it in front of him.

"Mon, what time did you wake up yesterday?" he asked. I thought for a second.

"5:30."

"And you haven't slept since then?" he asked again, sounding worried. I looked around tiredly.

"No."

He frowned. I went around the counter and crawled into his lap. I sighed, as he rocked me and tried to put me to sleep. I wished Chandler, sweet, sweet, Chandler, was mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! This chapter took a bit longer to write because my iPod broke( D: ) but here it is! Now I'm off to watch Friends...Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with me?" I whispered into my empty apartment as I sat tiredly on the kitchen floor with my cleaning gloves on. I had cleaned three times today. I couldn't sleep. If I managed to doze off I would have nightmares. And then I'd go to Chandler.<p>

When Chandler was with me I slept easily. And I kept telling myself I didn't love him, but my mind didn't function well with my heart. The butterflies stayed.

I wandered out into the hall, stumbling into Chandler and Joey's apartment. I found him sitting on the floor. He looked up.

"Mon, are you ok?" he asked. I wanted to ask if he was ok because he was obviously upset. Instead, I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I just...macaroni...movies... I'm really tired Chandler." I said as I dropped onto his lap and curled into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Why did he do this to me, Chandler?" I asked sadly, feeling sorry for myself. He held me tightly. I grabbed two fistfuls of his tee shirt, and cried. He held me closer than usual. Then the door opened.

"Hey Pheebs? Do you think you can help Monica fall asleep?" Chandler said as Phoebe clapped her hands. I glanced up, not wanting to leave Chandler.

"Oh Absolutly! I'll cleanse your aura and calm your nerves!" Phoebe was very happy. She took my hand and pulled me across the hall.

"Thanks...bye Chandler," I said as I stumbled behind Phoebe.

"Was he trying to get rid of me?" I thought. I shook my head. He was too sweet to do that.

After awhile of Phoebe's "aura cleanings" I actually fell asleep. And the first thing I saw was Chandler reaching his hand out to me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello. Yet another Mondler filled chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>I woke up to the familiar heartbreak. I felt hungover, but I knew I wasn't. My fingers spread across the bed, seeking warmth, but finding none. Instead, there was a crinkle of paper. A note. I picked it up.<p>

"Mon,

I had to go to work early, and you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I'll stop by after work. Hope you feel better.

Love,

Chandler"

I read the note over and over again in my head. He had stayed all night again. He truly was my best friend. I'm sure he meant nothing by the Love.

I sat on the floor. This was the third time I had cleaned today. My boss had sent me home. And to top it all off, Rachel was out with Ross. Perfect.

The door opened slowly to reveal the only person that kept me sane. Chandler. I wanted to run into his arms and never leave. Instead I looked up at him.

"Hey," I said standing up and taking off my gloves.

"Are you ok, Mon?" He asked walking towards me.

"Yeah. Course I'm ok." I hesitated,"No, Chandler, I'm not! I cleaned three times today! I can't sleep! I hate him! But I can't hate him." I collapsed into his arms. His eyes were the most piercing blur I had ever seen. I melted into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. I wished he loved me instead of Janice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Doodley doo! I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Hey Mon," Chandler said as he walked into my apartment. I looked up from my huge pot of jam. When I saw him I felt a flutter in my stomach. I managed to stop myself from jumping him. The Joey walked in behind him.<p>

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Joey asked walking towards me. I wished Chandler would say that.

"Hey Chandler. It's jam Joey." I said. Chandler smiled, and Joey tried to sneak his finger into the jam. I whacked him with my wooden spoon, and he jerked his hand back, making Chandler laugh. I pointed to the refridgerator.

"There's some in the refridgerator, Joey." he opened the door, and gasped in delight. He scooped an armful up.

"There's 'some'? Mon, there's a ton!" Chandler said. I made a face at him. Joey grabbed an arm full of jam.

"Thanks Monica! Bye!" Joey shut the door. Chandler smiled at me and sat down at the table. I smiled back happily. He made me happy. If only he wasn't with Janice.

"Where are you getting all the time to make jam?" He questioned. I looked at him, continuing to mix.

"The time I used to spend with Richard." I said quickly, and then asked,"How's Janice?" He grimaced.

"She's fine." He was obviously ticked at her.

"That bad?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I tried to give it another chance, but I dunno. She's just not..." he paused, and bit his lip.

"Not the same?" I offered. He nodded. I making my jam, and sat beside him. I took his hands.

"You'll find your perfect someone, Chandler. Who knows, she might be right under your nose somewhere." He nodded. I was right under his nose. I hope he'd find me.

* * *

><p><p>

I walked into the coffee house.

Everybody was sitting around the couch. The only spot left was beside Chandler. I sat down.

"What are those, Monica. You're really excited over them," Phoebe said eyeing my papers. Ross and everyone else chimed in with 'yeahs' and whatnot. I smiled.

"Ok guys," I started," I'm...gonna have a baby!" Ross immediately stood up, spilling Rachel out of his lap. Chandler twitched.

" A BABY?" Ross screamed. I nodded.

"How?" Rachel asked. Chandler rolled his eyes.

"How do you think, Rach?" she glared at him.

"With who?" Joey and Phoebe asked at the same time.

"YEAH!" Ross screamed again.

"I think 1756-JIRG57," I said flipping to the carefully marked page in the pack.

"So like artificially?" Phoebe asked. I nodded.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey Monica," He said walking into my apartment. I waved him over to the couch. I had already popped popcorn for our movie night, my favorite night of the week. As he sat down I leaned against him.

"What movie we watching?" He asked.

"Die Hard," I said, smiling. He grinned.

"Really?" He asked. I shook her head.

"Nuhuh," I laughed.

" Where's Janice?" I asked sitting up. He groaned.

" Something about divorce papers." He said," Did you pick out your baby daddy?"

"I realized that I don't want a baby, I want a family." I said , putting Titanic into the VCR. I snuggled back against him as the movie started. I wished my family could be with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I entered in a short story contest and that's been taking up most of my time. Enjoy and review! **

* * *

><p>He laid his head on my lap. I ran my hands through his hair. I can't believe she was cheating on him. I hate Janice for hurting him. I kissed his forehead. He looked up at me sadly.<p>

"I'm so sorry Chandler," I said, tracing patterns on his hand. He nodded.

"I didn't think that Janice would cheat on me," Chandler said, and I felt like crying for him. He was miserable. I sighed.

"I didn't think that Janice's ex husband would make me keep that race car bed." He smiled slightly. I smiled back down at him. He sat up.

"By the way, did that come with a steering-wheel?" I laughed and hugged him.

"Don't worry, sweetie," I said, "it'll get better." I dared to kiss his head one more time, before leaving him on the couch so I could dream about what could be.

* * *

><p><p>

He was there. And the same four kids, all standing in a spotless living room. I could see them more clearly now. The obviously oldest one was a boy, around ten or eleven, with dark hair and electric blue eyes. The perfect mix of Chandler and I. There were two other boys, twins around four or five years old. They had the same crooked grin as Chandler. The last was a little girl. She looked to be only a year or two old. Chandler scooped her up, and walked over to me and kissed my head. I smiled. These were my kids. My beautiful kids. I hugged Chandler.

"Thank you," he whispered. He kissed me softly.

"You're so very welcome," I whispered back, kissing him. This was perfection.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delayed update! Hope you guys enjoy and review! **

* * *

><p>I walked slowly through the beach sand with Chandler. His arm was wrapped protectively around me, pulling me closer than friends should be. Not that I minded. I snuggled closer to him as we walked. He suddenly stopped our slow descent to the water.<p>

"Hey Mon?" He asked. I lifted my head slightly off his shoulder.

"Yeah?" I replied, hugging tighter to him as a breeze swept through, though I wasn't really cold.

"Were you being serious earlier when you said I wasn't boyfriend material?" I smiled. He had no idea how much I thought of him as boyfriend material.

"Why are you so worked up about that, Chandler?" he looked at me.

"Monica, I actually care about what you think." he said. I barely stopped a giggle and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why?" I asked lying my head on his neck.

"Because, Mon, your my best friend, and a girl, and..." He said as he wrapped hid arms around my waist. I raised my eyebrows.

"And what?" I asked as he blushed slightly.

"And you're really hot," He finished. Oh God, the butterflies were back, and this time to stay.

"And you're cute too," I said, and he kissed me softly, and then we headed back to the beach house, hand in hand, even though I knew we would never be together.

* * *

><p><strong>P.s. sorry it's short! <strong>

**P.P.S. A lack of reviews equals a lack of story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody! Happy Valentines Day! Read and review! **

* * *

><p>Chandler laid his head on my lap. I ran my fingers in circles on his back. I couldn't believe Kathy had just went and broken his heart. If I was with Chandler... The butterflies erupted in my stomach. I now knew better than to try to stop them. I was in love with Chandler.<p>

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should just give up on girls," he mumbled into my lap. I sighed. I wish he would give up on other girls.<p>

"Sweetie, you will find you perfect someone. She's just having some trouble gettin' here," I said. He flipped over to face me. I smiled slightly down at him. He smiled back. I wished I could kiss those perfect lips. He sat up and hugged me and I hugged him back, inhaling his scent. Then he left me to wish for my love.

I made his favorite dinner. Mac'n'cheese with hotdogs. After we ate, I turned on Die Hard. I snuggled as close to him as possible, pretending to be cold so he would drape his arm around me. Funny how we could start across the room from each other, but I'd always end up asleep on top of him.

"This is really good, Mon," he said. Even though I knew he was referring to the food, I felt light headed.

"I know" I said, hating how annoying I must have sounded. I laid down across his lap, and he rested his hands on my stomach. I placed mine on top of his, and

smiled up at him. He smiled back down, and then turned his head back to watch the movie. I stayed looking up at him. Then I broke the awkward silence that had settled.

"So are you almost through with your stages of Kathy?" I asked, rubbing circles on the back of his hand. He smiled.

"I am through with Kathy, and I'm not calling Janice." He assured me. I held his hand as we broke off into silence. After a few minutes he saw me staring at him. I blushed and quickly turned my head away. Then I drifted to sleep, only to be waken by a movement fifteen minutes later. I prayed he wasn't leaving. He didn't. Chandler shifted his body, lying down beside me, and wrapped his arms around me. Soon I drifted into the most fantastic warm sleep ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ugh, I am so terribly sick! I hope you guys enjoy this one. It's very nearly the end, so review and tell me which pov you liked most! **

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm gonna go get drunk," I said, and I practically ran from the table. I couldn't believe my mother! All she ever talked about was Ross, Ross, blah blah blah. If she did talk about me, it was about how I'd never get married. I downed my drink, and then the next, and the next.<p>

* * *

><p>Chandler always seemed to sense when I was uncomfortable. He made his way towards me.<p>

"Hey Mon," He started,"You having a bad time too?" I looked at him and nodded, not able to talk for a second. He looked amazing!

"Yeah. My mom's going on about how I'll never get married." I managed to choke out. He hugged me. I breathed in his scent, not really sure what it was, but I never wanted to give it up.

"You will get married, Monica. And you'll have three kids, a house with a minivan parked outside, a pool, and a swingset and sandbox in the backyard." he said, and I smiled, hugging him back. He had no idea how much I wanted that, though he was a kid and himself short.

"You always know what to say, Chandler." He smiled at me. Then a drunk guy came along.

"Ross is a very nice young man," he said, his speech slurred. I smiled bitterly. I loved Ross, but I was getting a little sick of him, even if this was his wedding.

"Thanks," I said, "We like him too." The guy then started shuffling away.

"You must have had him as a teenager!"

Everything in my world dropped.

"Mon, that guy was drunk, you do not look old." He said attempting to comfort me. I shook him off. I had the sudden urge to kiss him.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Who would want a single mother with a thirty year old son?" I looked at him and he took my hand.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

><p><p>

I know what I need. Chandler. I always have. I've just never seen it. But now I do. And I will get him.

As soon as we were in his room to watch a movie, I kissed him. He immediately slid his hands down my back. I threw my arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. His lips moved against mine eagerly. I started moving towards the bed. He stopped. I groaned at the sudden removal of his lips. He looked right into my eyes with his piercing blue ones.

"How drunk are you?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Drunk enough to want this, but not drunk enough for you to feel like you're taking advantage" I said as we fell on the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ah, it's a perfect day to stay inside and write fanfiction(aka it's raining dogs and frogs)! Read and review! There might not be another chapter. **

* * *

><p>I was having the best dream ever. I was in bed with Chandler Bing. His arms were wrapped around my bare waist, generating warmth across my whole body. I fluttered my eyes, expecting to see my hotel room. Oh god. I was in Chandler's.<p>

* * *

><p>So it hadn't been a dream after all. Chandler and I sat there awkwardly.<p>

"Well, uh, I've never done that with you before," He stuttered. I shook my head quickly.

"Nope, nope," I said. He looked at me,and grinned. Why was he grinning?

"How are you? Are you good?" he asked frantically. I coughed.

"Yeah, yes. You?" I said quietly.

"Yeah, good, you?" He replied quickly. I looked at him.

"Right, we did you." I rubbed his hand.

"Chandler, I don't want this to be a one night deal," I said after awhile. He glanced at me. I stared into his electric eyes. He kissed me.

I thought I was going to hyperventilate. I kissed back, trying to slow myself and all my thoughts down. He kissed me softly, nipping my lip a few times. Chandler slid his warm hands down my cool skin to the small of my back. I slipped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and laughed slightly.

"Um, Monica, we're not wearing clothes," He whispered. I immediately slipped away.

"God!" I said as I started pulling my clothes on. Then he smiled and held up my dress. I gasped. Last night had been one heck of a night.

"Mon, I think I owe you a new dress," He said, grinning. I crawled onto the bed and hit him and took the dress. He scooped his button up shirt from last night. I snatched it from him, and slid it on over my head. He laughed.

"What, Chandler?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Monica, that shirt hangs off of you," He laughed. I rolled my eyes, and walked down the hall to my hotel room. I flopped down on my bed. Finally. I had what I'd been missing. Chandler.


End file.
